


Ever-Aftertale

by ASeaChelle



Series: Ever-Aftertale [1]
Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Geno (Aftertale)/Reader, Geno Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a boyfriend, Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, Violence, lots of arcs, lots of fluff, monster integration, reader's gender is ambiguous, slowburn, spoilers duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeaChelle/pseuds/ASeaChelle
Summary: "For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen:a gaseous nebula must collapseSo collapseCrumbleThis is not your destructionThis is your birth". - Zoe SkylarBook 1: Minitiae of the SOULChapters 1 - ???The monsters of the Aftertale AU have been freed and Frisk has promised Geno no more resets. Though their problems will only be worse from here. Monsters attempt integration with a racist, mage society but without Your and M.S.R.'s help their fates maybe sealed...Book 2: A SOULs PeregrinationChapters ??? - ???Book 3: Plight of the SOULChapters ??? - ???Book 4: The Integrity of a SOULChapters ??? - ???Book 5: The SOULs SalvationChapters ??? - ???Aftertale au belongs to the loverofpiggies.





	Ever-Aftertale

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right where the Aftertale comic finishes off  
> Ever-Aftertale is a sub AU.

Geno hadn’t felt this much, hope, in what feels like an eternity. No longer having to watch from the sidelines, helpless. No longer alone, isolated. No longer seeing his world, his friends, Paps, relive the same days in a constant, stagnant cycle. It was hard to register that, in this very moment, riding on Paps shoulders as he barreled down the mountain. Their scarves billowing out behind them. The wind hitting his face as he precariously held on to Papyrus. The forest around them blurred against the setting sun with the gleeful speed Papyrus had set. This timeline didn’t feel real. The reality of no more resets was still hard to believe, he’d have to keep an eye on Frisk.

He could feel his face hurting from how much had been smiling since leaving the save screen. He’d been given so many reasons. The irony of being healed by the butterscotch pie. The idea was so simple. Papyrus and Frisk were so proud of themselves when it worked and Paps hadn’t lost that smile since. The group had embraced him despite his unusual origins, accepting his presence easily. They were all curious about him, but didn’t push for answers, it felt good. Good to know that people, people who hardly knew him but they cared. Cared enough to wait till he’s ready. Sans hadn’t commented but seemed relaxed. Paps has always been a godsend and he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to worrying Papyrus would be uncomfortable with him around. It comforted Geno to know he always have his brother with him.

As Paps and Geno raced down the mountain side trail, the trees had started clear and the dirt trail transitioned into gravel. Toriel, with Sans still propped under he left arm and Frisk holding onto the other, had just reached the bottom of the mountain. Undyne and Alyphys were further ahead, standing next to a large white van, chatting to a burly, human male enthusiastically. Geno eyed the van curiously, there was a company logo printed on the side that he couldn’t quite make out from the current distance. Papyrus slowed down as he caught up with Toriel and the others as the moved towards the van. The lettering on the side spelling M.S.R.

As they approached, Undyne turns towards the group, “Come on! We’ve only got forty-five minutes till it starts.” Her eye gleamed with excitement as gestured to the van. She moved towards the van door and yanked it open, shaking the van in the process. Undyne lifted Alphys carefully into the van being slightly to high off the ground for the little, dino monster. Alyphys blushed and mumbled a thank you as she shuffle to a window seat. Undyne smiled and took the seat next her. Frisk eagerly follows them in seating their-self in the row behind the couple.

The human man smiles towards Frisk before addressing the rest of the group. His eyebrows raise as he makes eye contact with the extra skeleton. “Ah this the extra bro? Got lost in the forest mate?” His Australian accent is thick with his gruff voice.

Geno waves awkwardly at the man and shrugs, “heh not really, was I the only absen _tree_?”

The man’s brow furrows a little but he doesn’t acknowledge the pun,”yeah. Come on you lot we gotta hit the road to make it in time.”

Geno and Sans chuckle at his reaction. Toriel releases Sans and moves to take the seat next to Frisk. Her eyes are crinkled with amusement. Sans turns to looks at their driver and grins, “what’s _stomata bud_? We aren’t annoying you are _wheat_?”

Papyrus and the man groan simultaneously, as a shit-eating grin forms on Geno’s face, “ _Beet_ ween you and me Sans, the puns maybe a little _plant_.”

“Well I better _herb_ my enthusiasm and _leaf_ him alone then,” Sans snickers. The driver groans again and heads for the drivers seat, starting the van. Papyrus drags a hand down his face and sighs. He then lifts a chuckling Geno off his shoulders and places him gently on the ground. Paps then makes his way for the front seat with a pep in his step, excited to get on the road. Sans follows suit and crawls into the seats behind Toriel and Frisk, chuckling to himself, “these seats don’t have a lot of _legume_.”

Geno chuckles,”well we _carrot_ have that?”He takes the last seat next to Sans and attempts to slide the seat back. Once they were both adjusted and the door is shut, Geno calls towards their driver, “ _lettuce_ get going then.”

There was a collective groan from the front of the van and a cry of frustration from Undyne’s seat. She turned towards the back and growled, “shut it or we’ll never make it!”

The van pulls out of the gravel car park and onto a highway pointed straight for Ebott City. The occupants of the van watch as the sun sets behind the forest-framed, horizon line. The trees pass by in a blur, the tops of the trees melting into the darkening sky. As they draw closer to the city, Toriel turns in her seat to face Geno and Sans, “how are you two feeling at the moment? This all seems to be happening quite quickly.”

Sans shrugs and looks out the window, “doesn’t really feel real yet. Like at any moment I’ll wake up and we’re all still there.” He sighs, “I just hope this lasts.”

Geno nods, he couldn’t have said it better himself. He stares at the back of Frisk’s seat as if daring them to try something.

Frisk had been sitting quietly, listening to Sans’ response. The ten-year old moves in their chair and looks towards him but stares directly at Geno, “you’ll never have to go back to the underground, I promise.”

Geno maintains eye contact with them for a moment and looks away. The silence between the three of them grows uncomfortable for a moment before Frisk resettles themselves in their seat. Toriel observes the groups interactions quietly before adding gently, “the world is a large place but I can guarantee that humans no longer possess such magics. I’m almost certain that their mages could never cast such a spell again.”

Frisk listens quietly, before curling up against the side of the van and staring up at the night sky. All they could think to themselves is that the monsters really have no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat with the cast? Questions? I've set up a Tumblr ask blog @ [Ever-Aftertale](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ever-aftertale)
> 
> My reblog Tumblr @ [ASeaChelle](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aseachelle)
> 
> Ever-Aftertale Discord!!! [Join the community!!](https://discord.gg/9jPHrzR)


End file.
